Gaster
Gaster is a major character in Glitchtale who first appeared in Yet Darker. In the Glitchtale universe, he is Sans and Papyrus' father, revealed in the video Camila provided in a hidden caption, however Camila mentioned that he won't be reffered to as "father" or "dad" by Sans and Papyrus. Personality In Yet Darker, Gaster was seen as a villain, as he wanted to take Frisk's SOUL in order to go back to the real world. He most likely didn't see that he was doing anything evil as he is incredibly desperate to go back to the real world that he doesn't seem to show empathy; to the point where he would be going as far as hurting his son. In Your Best Friend, his personality changed as he escaped the void, and is capable of showing empathy, he shows a kind, intelligent, and humble personality. After Sans' death in Dust, he became straight-forward, and most of the time has a blank expression on his face. He also has a deep hatred for Jessica for her contribution to Sans' death and the fact that she let Betty take the HATE vial. Abilities based on Appearance |-|Grey Room= * Can summon Black Spike Attacks that are tangible and can be moulded into different shapes (Goop Attacks) * Can summon Gaster Blasters * Stops any form of Resetting * Blocks the ability to teleport |-|Outside Grey Room= * Can Teleport * Can summon 7 hands that can have human soul colors * Use the Goop attacks * Summon Gaster Blaster (Possibly) |-|Completely Materialized= * Can Teleport * Summon 7 Hands that can have and change between the human soul colors * Can summon bone attacks (According to season 1 episode 4) * Can summon Gaster Blaster (According to season 1 episode 4) Hands Abilities and Special Abilities |-|Hands Abilities= Gaster developed his own fighting style, he can summon up to 7 hands under his control. Each one with a different power. * Gaster's Red Attack ' : Shoots a blast of energy, twice as powerful than a normal gaster blaster. * '''Gaster's Green Attack ' : Gaster's hand can spawn a forcefield or a sheild to protect someone, however it drains his energy the longer he uses it. * 'Gaster's Orange attack ' : This hand has the ability to spawn white dots around their enemy, when the dots turn orange they create a deadly explosion. * 'Gaster's Blue Attack ' : Gaster's hands has the ability to spawn up to 2 blue razor blades in a disc that follows its enemy. * 'Gaster's Yellow Attack ' : Gaster has the ability to turn one of his hands (or both when using Duality) yellow, this shoots projectiles at a really fast pace. * 'Gaster's Purple attacks ' : This ability is able to copy anything in front of this hand (the purple one in this case). But is likely to get destroyed it is overwhelmed with too many powers. |-|Special Abilities= '''The following are listed to be only known for the series itself. * Polychromatism : Nothing is known about this special attack and it is not even unknown what it can do. It is only known that this special attack is available when Papyrus and Sans are dead. This special attack has never been used before.Camila Post * Teleportation : The ability to transport from one place to another in an instant. * Monotone : This is a special ability Hands to make the one(1) 7 times more powerful (as given by Camila Cuevas to Gaster. It changes the color of all shown on character card). It is seen in the 4th episode "Your Best Friend." Gaster also has 666,666 HP as said in the description of the episode. * DUALITY : Merges his 7 hands into 2 giant ones. These 2 can switch between the original 7 colors and make combinations between them. The dual hands will follow Gaster’s hands motion and commands. The powers are according to each color just like in “Yet Darker”. And each attack these hands make as far more powerful than any of the 7 hands he originally had can attack. Past |-|Gaster and other monsters' memories= Gaster and other monsters' memories Only Sans remembers who Gaster actually was. He is Sans and Papyrus' father, but Papyrus only knows him as "Sans' friend". The other monsters are confused as to where Gaster came from but they don't question it either. To them he's just another monster that not many people knew about. |-|Gaster's Full Power Official Comic= Gaster's Full Power Official Comic The comic shows a part of Gaster's past, and in the comic Sans and Papyrus are not existed yet, Gaster was on full power, Asgore appeared as a child on this comic. And it looks like Gaster has purple eyes. Gaster_Comic_1.png Gaster_Comic_2.png Gaster_Comic_3.png Easter Eggs These are some Easter Eggs caught in some of Gaster's scenes in wingdings language and all the wingdings have been translated. |-|Love Part 1 Easter Egg= Love Part 1 Easter Egg When the wingdings on the screen are translated, an system message appears about "The Experiment". "CORE OVERHEATING LEVEL 96% "OVERHEATING AT %21 SHUTTING DOWN CORE CHAMBERS OVERHEATING AT: 80% DETERMINATION FUEL: 7% EXPERIMENT STATUS: FAILED '- SPACE AND TIME REALITY WASN’T COMPROMISED. SOULS WERE NOT COMPROMISED CONTAINERS STABLE.' |-|My Sunshine Easter Egg= My Sunshine Easter Egg When the wingdings on the screen are translated, an information appears about The Seven Wizards. "The Barrier was created by 7 Human wizards, it explains why we only need the equivalent to/or 7 human souls to open it. I've been reading human history so I get more information about it's creation and see if i find something useful." History Yet Darker This is Gaster's first appearance. In this episode, he plotted to take Frisk's soul so he could come back to life. After Frisk entered the Grey Room, he blocked their ability to reset. He proceeded to attack them with his black spikes. When Frisk attempted to leave, they noticed that the door was blocked by Gaster's spikes. He then fired at them with a Gaster Blaster . Instead of Frisk getting hit by the Gaster Blaster, Sans came in and blocked the attack. He then attempted to teleport themselves out, but nothing happened. In order to escape, Sans smashes open the door and he and Frisk escaped from the grey room (killing a butterfly in the process). Gaster then shortly left the grey room after them, partly materializing and becoming stronger as a result. Having returned to the real world, he summons his 6 hands with the 6 souls' power. Sans knows that he cannot defeat Gaster, and attempts to take Frisk's soul like he did in the last timeline. Gaster interrupts, however, and he takes the soul instead and stabbed Sans with a black spike. Frisk's Soul, about to be taken by Gaster, refuses to give in and escapes from Gaster towards Sans's hand. Sans then takes the soul and fights Gaster. He eventually wins by destroying his hands one by one. When the final hand is broken, a piece of his head gets cracked open, Gaster then says he wants to come back, and will do so by any means necessary. He attempts to then kill Sans with a black spike, but Sans is quicker and stabs Gaster in his back with a bone. Sans proceeds to reset the timeline afterwards using Frisk's Determination. Your Best Friend Sans brought Gaster back by his device. After returning, Sans asked Gaster to bring them to the Souls room and confront Chara. Gaster sending his hands to go out and help Sans that is getting attack by Chara, then went out of his shield and went to fight Chara. Chara tries to attack Gaster with one of their attacks but then Chara changed the direction and aimed for Frisk, but Gaster blocked the damage, he was heavily injured. Continue Gaster didn't play a big role in this episode, he was only shown at the beginning talking with Undyne and a little bit of him at the end where they look at the sun on the surface. My Sunshine Gaster is shown at the beginning where Frisk is proud of every friend that they knew, he explains how the core works and how it will help the humans and monsters to Miss Grey. Gaster later in the episode is shown to start investigating on the Pink soul of Betty as soon as he found out Betty had Pink soul. Dust Gaster was shown taking a nap, but then Frisk came to Gaster and woke him up, he accidently dropped his coffee that almost broke but Gaster saved it with his power then went to refill it while talking about how Betty is going to move to some where else. He said that he will read the story of two wizards that made the barrier later, then warned Frisk about the AMD cameras. He also told Frisk that Mettaton will do his first live report. Later in the episode while Asriel and Sans go to check what is up with Betty, Gaster is reading a story of the 2 wizards that made the barrier and he found out that Betty is up to no good, and that her soul is the soul of FEAR but it was too late to warn Sans and Asriel, as they had encountered Betty and found out the hard way. Gaster was heartbroken when he realized Sans had sacrificed himself for Asriel, he also gained 50% of his power back due to that. Do or Die Gaster played a huge role in this episode. In the beginning he talked with Frisk how only one Determination and Fear souls can exist at the time, and that only Determination can defeat Fear and vice-versa. He told Frisk that Fear is something that can be overcame. Frisk, after hearing this, became more determined than before, Gaster also overcame his fear of Sans's death. Some time passed after the attack of the pink blobs... Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus and Jessica Grey came to their house/lab. Gaster sees Miss Grey and was about to attack her, but Papyrus blocked it and told him that she feels sorry about Sans's death thus making Gaster reluctantly forgive her. Later in the Episode, Gaster, Miss Grey and Alphys go to the Core. Gaster went into the Nullifer room where he used his special attack Duality 'that made all of his 7 hands into 2 large hands which are much stronger than his normal ones. The Battle begins,both of them use all of their powers and fight each other. When the battle was almost coming to an end, Betty used Rhabdophobia and managed to take control of the 2 large hands and Gaster blaster. Betty severely injured him with the Gaster Blaster. Then, he was saved by Dr. Alphys and Miss Grey, he was teleported out by Alphys alongside Jessica Grey. 'Love Part 1 After experiencing a flashback from when he fell into the Core, Gaster regains consciousness outside the Nullifier room. He attempts to teleport back into the Nullifier Room to aid Alphys, but is unable to due to the hole in his soul. After being told by Papyrus that Undyne was helping her, he notes that he is bleeding, and concludes that monsters gained physical matter over time after being around humans and eating their food; because of this, Undyne would be able to contain determination without melting as she fought Betty. Despite being rescued by Jessica Grey, Gaster is very unfriendly to her because of her role in the deaths of his son Sans and of Alphys, explicitly mentioning that he would kill her if she wasn't one of Frisk's companions. Love Part 2 After Gaster being 90% healed up, he started getting some suspicious feelings about Jessica and went on her computer to check her stuff on the AMD program. He was looking back seeing if someone is watching behind him and then started focusing on the "Barrier Status" button, clicking on it he saw a recording that 37 days ago, seeing some kind of black blob moving around at a fast speed and then covering up the camera by losing the signal, just after that he clicked to see the "Automatic Journal A.I" and he was really shocked seeing "Calling AMD director" in the Automatic Journal. For further information he went in Undyne's chamber, asking her about her battle yesterday with Betty. Undyne being okay she asked what it is. Gaster figured out she's the one with the highest chance to kill "this creature". He doesn't know how but she is able to create her own Determination which is Bete Noire's weakness. Shortly after Gaster questioned "Why couldn't you win?". Undyne said she got a power boost from the HATE vial, she was about the deal the fatal blow, but the substance made her regenerate all the damage she got and then retreated. Jessica hearing Undyne saying all those things made her look shocked and worried at the same time about what Gaster would do to her, Gaster smashed his pen in anger. Gaster calmed down and started talking about the AMD being the only place to contain magical substances, he told Jessica this with quite a sad face that she didn't tell them she had that vial. He started acting really sad when he said that because of Sans's death. He was just wishing he'd never met Jessica Grey making her lose her hair color and half her eyes' color, making her cry. After that, Gaster went in a room sitting there thinking about Sans's death, while he gets interrupted by Papyrus asking him if it's okay for him to come in, without Gaster saying anything, he went in and sit back in back with him. Gaster being confused asked Papyrus "how can he be such a good monster, no matter what anyone tells or does to him, he forgives them as if nothing happened, saying that he got mad telling him "DID YOU NOT CARE? Did you just forget about him? Don't you feel a thing?" Papyrus being a bit sad about what Gaster said, he answered he misses him as well, there hasn't been a second of the day where he doesn't think about Sans. Papyrus said he can't let everyone else see him sad, because he knows they'll look up for him looking for someone to comfort them. And it has been difficult for him, everyone being sad and everyone getting hurt. Gaster trying to talk, he gets interrupted by Papyrus saying That just means I have to try twice as hard to make everyone smile again!". Gaster saying "Some things can't be fixed...". ''Papyrus answering that they can, showing Gaster he fixed his mug, and tells Gaster he feels like he is no position to deny someone's apologies when they made so many mistakes as well. Gaster giving up trying to ''fight Papyrus, he said he won and will try to forgive Jessica. Papyrus being glad to hear that, he asks Gaster if he got to see the stars light night, Gaster answering he did and that they were beautiful. Long after that, during Betty's battle with Frisk, Betty "asked for help", reviving Sans and getting controlled by the HATE, Gaster and Papyrus started getting shocked about the feeling that Sans randomly came back to life, Gaster saying "Impossible." and trying to teleport where they were, but failing because he is still weak and can't teleport yet. Papyrus getting to run to where they were and Gaster started getting worried as he left the house, called for Toriel and Asgore to tell them where Frisk and Betty were fighting. Asgore was instantly convinced to go after them when he heard Toriel say she can't find Asriel and that she thinks he went after Frisk. Going after them, Gaster, Toriel and Asgore saw the fight happening and Sans and Papyrus there, Betty getting mad of people getting in, she used one more time HATE to create a shield that would get later destroyed by Sans where his soul got cleaned from HATE. Gaster started crying a bit seeing Sans back alive after he died. Toriel trying to heal Sans, telling Gaster that he has no injuries but instead he barely has magic to keep his SOUL together, making him believe he is in some sort of coma. Papyrus tried to cheer them up by saying he believes in Sans and he will wake up. Trivia * Until My Promise, where he starting getting flashbacks, Gaster didn't remember what it was like being in the void. Cami Post. * According to a tumblr post, Betty was looking for something in the Core. * Gaster knows and remembers every timeline.Camila Post 1 Camila Post 2 * Gaster, is a couple hundred years old Camila Post. * In a post, Camila has released a GIF of My Promise that features Gaster. * When Sans died in "Dust" episode, Gaster's blue eye disappeared and Gaster took back 50% of his powers, it makes Gaster stronger, not make him weaker. If Papyrus dies, Gaster will take 100% of his powers back and will have an extraordinary power. At the same time, a special ability called "Polychromatism" will be available. * Gaster is a boss monster. Camila Post 1-3 * Gaster cares about Asgore. Camila Post * Gaster is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans. Camila Post * Gaster practically won the battle with Betty. Camila Post * Gaster knows that Timeline will be ERASED if Frisk is dead. Camila Post * Gaster has holes in his hands. He uses them for controlling and using his powers. Camila Post * Camila confirmed that Gaster hates Jessica to death. ** However, in Love Part 2 he seems to have considered forgiving her. * Gaster's soul has a hole, and because of that, he can not use any magic and abilities until his soul fully recovers. Camila Post * While he was in "The Void", Gaster learned the ability to block the RESET and CONTINUE button. * Gaster knew that only Determination could defeat Fear, but the revenge blinded him from common sense making him not care about this fact and only wanting to exterminate Betty. * "Gaster" is actually Dr. W.D Gaster's last name. * Gaster was a district leader on the surface before the monsters got sealed Underground. * His Purple attacks copy every attack of the enemy that's in front of this hand. One of these was once used in "Yet Darker". ** Strangely enough, he didn't use his purple attacks after Yet Darker, he didn't even use them during his battle with Betty. Navigation es:Gaster ru:Гастер tr:Gaster Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Boss Monster Category:Adults Category:Content